Beginning more than a century ago with carved or shaped solid float and field decoys usually made from wood and later from water-proofed lighter composition material, game-birds decoys have included inflated or other lighter and hollow decoys, most of which in volumetric form, simulated ducks, geese or other game birds for which the hunting was intended.
All of said prior art game-bird decoys have been very clumsy and ponderous to handle, not only in transportation but also in the operation of setting out the decoys on lakes and other waters and in retrieving the same after hunting. The voluminous space required for storage and sales display of said decoys have been quite objectionable.
Further prior art discloses a number of forms of game-bird decoys which employ for body and head portions, upstanding water-proofed body and head sheet material of planar shape. Some of these have included detachable float bottoms to support the upstanding planar bodies and neck and head portions. The examples of some of the last mentioned prior art are found in the disclosures in the following U.S. patents, to wit:
Timm -- U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,680 PA0 Ballard -- U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,572 PA0 Johnson -- U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,083 PA0 Palmer -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,541.